The Game has Begun
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Angel has been placed in a situation. Her dead mother has put her in the middle of the game! What will happen to the newly grown Angel? Well... read and find out! This is a sequel to 'Letters to Wonderland'. Angelxthatsasecret. Still going to have everybody playing but only a few can have a cute scene with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back to the sequel of Angel's adventures~**

**If you just now are hearing of this "Angel" then it would probably be best if you look at the prequel "Letters to Wonderland"**

**Sorry that it took so long to finally put this story up but while I was climbing my tree of creativity (metaphorically) I had reached the top and could not go on. Fortunately I fell out of the tree and hit all the branches on the way so I didnt die and I was able to type several chapter that will be coming soon.**

**Like always I will update every 3 days unless I feel like putting the next one up early which is greatly effected by my mood which is effected by YOUR REVIEWS.**

**as a disclamer (Which i didnt do the first time but I hope that if your reading this story then you already know I dont own them) I dont own anybody EXCEPT Angel. QuinRose owns everybody else.**

**Thank you and Enjoy~**

Angel sighed out of pure boredom as she sat within Vivaldi's chamber. Why was she there? There was this huge argument that went on after the letter was read that Angel really didn't understand or care for all that much.

**FLASH BACK**

"So… now what?" Boris, the Cheshire cat, asked. He was curious to find out what will happen to Angel now.

"She is still going to live at the mansion with me," Blood stated.

"Angel should be able to live wherever she wants," chimed the knight of hearts. "Like maybe the castle or my tent!"

"Absolutely not!" Blood yelled. "My daughter-"

"-is an adult and is playing the game now. You should not interfere," Julius said, standing up.

"So even the clockmaker wants to play," He replied, bitterly. Julius only glared at the raven haired man.

"I vote she stay at the Amusement Park," Boris yelled out.

"The rides aren't exactly the safest for her," Gray stated. "The Amusement Park isn't-"

"My rides are perfectly fine!" Gowland roared. "They-"

"Are completely unstable and not safe for anybody," Elliot interrupted.

"Stupid pervy chicky rabbit doesn't know what he is saying," The adult Dee said.

"Yeah. The rides are perfectly fine~" Dum chimed.

"I know exactly what I'm saying you brats!" he growled.

"She should live at the Clover Tower. It is neutral territory and the capital building of the land," Nightmare's voice rang out within the room.

"Lord Nightmare, please don't strain yourself so much," Gray sighed.

"I would rather MY daughter live with ME," Blood growled.

"The mansion is boring. How about she stays at the circus with me?" White asked, raising an eyebrow in Angel's direction.

"The circus will be just as dangerous as the park," squeaked in the dormouse.

"Quiet mouse," the mafia boss ordered.

"Vivaldi seems to have been very quiet through this whole argument…" Nightmare pointed out.

"This is an argument for the stupid. We know where Angel should go first," the queen imputed.

"And where should that be, my _QUEEN_." Blood asked snidely.

"To the castle of course," the woman chuckled.

"And have her head beheaded?! I don't think so!" Gowland shouted.

"Maybe it should be your head that will be rolling!" Vivaldi shot back.

"I do not want Angel living anywhere near that thing," Gray growled, pointing to Ace.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Ace asked.

"The knight isn't ever at the castle to begin with." Vivaldi said. "But you _BOYS_ are missing the whole picture." Nightmare went pale while the other men grew agitated.

"And what could that possibly be?" Blood asked.

"She is a woman now. Who will explain her… femininity to her?" Vivaldi questioned, smirking slightly at her silent victory. Every man within the room went pale. "Any objections to us taking her back to the castle?" The room was full of silence. "Good. Now that that is out of the way we can move on to more pressing matters."

**End Flash Back**

And so Angel was now at the castle with her aunt. Ace had left the castle as soon as they had arrived and Peter had not shown his face around the two. Over the day Angel was told to wear something new around her chest area that Vivaldi had called a 'bra'. The young woman really didn't understand the meaning of this new garment but did as she was told and wore it. Angel was deep in thought when the queen entered the room with a night gown for her.

"Hey Vivi. Will I be living here at the castle from now on?" Angel asked.

"For now but we believe that because you are participating in the game you should be able to live where you want." She answered.

"What exactly is this game about? I do love games but it is really hard to play when I don't know about it." The blond sighed.

"The game is… a game where the participants must… capture your heart." The queen said, careful to use the right words.

"To capture my heart?"

"Yes. To win the game a male must earn your favor."

"Earn… my favor?"

"To win you love."

"Oh…" Angel mumbled. "But… I already love everybody. Does that mean everybody wins?"

"No. In fact it is not the love that you have for them that allows them to win the game." Vivaldi chuckled.

"It's not?"

"No. This love is the love between a man and a woman. The love that your mother and father shared."

"H-how will I know I love them like my mommy and daddy loved each other?"

"Enough questions for today. It is time to sleep. Put this on, it's one of our old night gowns that we do not wear anymore. It should fit you perfectly fine for the time being." Vivaldi said, handing the dress to the girl.

"Okay, erm… Where do I sleep?" Angel asked, curious.

"We had a room for you prepared. Go out and there is a maid waiting to take you there." The woman calmly stated.

"Oh… okay Vivi. See you in the morning then." She sighed before leaving the room to be taken to her room.

**Sorry that this chapter was kinda short... Thoughts? Feelings? Maybe an idea or two to help me? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this chapter. Its pretty jumpy but as I said before I was out of ideas until about half way through this, so please bare with me. It gets better. Promise.**

Angel woke up warm and content. Why? She opened her eyes to find a sleeping Peter holding her.

"Peter," she whispered. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You looked cold, Alice, so I joined you." He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm not Alice. I'm Angel." she tried to clarify.

"Yes, my precious angel," he smiled slightly as he said this.

"Peter… Let me go." Angel said blankly.

"Never again shall I let you go to leave me for that idiot mafia boss…" he muttered.

"What?" she asked. "Peter, let me go. I want to go get breakfast."

"Breakfast?!" He asked nearly jumping out of the bed. "You don't move an inch! I will get you breakfast and you can have it in bed!" And with that the rabbit man darted out of the room. Angel sat up in confusion.

"But… I don't want breakfast in bed…." She said before laying back down into the bed and pulling a pillow against her chest.

"I wonder if this is the right room." Ace said as he opened the door to the girl's room.

"Ace! What are you doing here?!" Angel screamed. "Are you lost?!"

"HA! For once I actually found the room I was looking for!" He yelled, stepping into the room.

"Ace, get out. Leave me alone." She huffed angrily.

"Nope~ I think I will stay here with you~" he chimed before lying down in the bed with her. Suddenly his face met pillow. "Umph!"

"I said get out!" Suddenly the man pulled the pillow away and pushed her down on the bed. He used his body to hold hers down.

"But I don't want to." He muttered.

"Alice~" Peter chimed as he opened the door. "I brought you-" He froze when he saw Ace. He quickly put the tray that was in his hands down and pulled his gun, pointing it right at the knight. "Get away from Alice!"

"That's funny. I thought her name was Angel." Ace chuckled.

"MY NAME _IS_ ANGEL!" the girl cried out.

"Ace, get away from her." Peter growled.

"But I want to win her heart." He said, sitting up. And with that Angel was able to get away and jumped out of the bed and she ran right out of the room. Peter was hot on her heels.

"Wait!" He called out.

"Peter, please leave me alone." The girl mumbled.

"But I love you, Alice!" Angel suddenly stopped walking.

"Peter… I'm not Alice. I'm Angel. Why can't you just accept that my mom is dead?" she asked, unwilling to look at him. "I am nothing like her and I will never be anything like her." Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Angel….?" he whispered.

"There you are Angel." Vivaldi chimed. "Tea is waiting for us."

"Angel…." Peter mumbled again.

"Okay Vivi." Angel said before wiping away the tears and skipping after the purple haired woman.

"Alice is dead…" Peter sighed as he was left all alone in the corridor.

~x~x~x~

"I'm afraid her mind hasn't matured enough for us to tell her about the birds and the bees." Vivaldi said as she sipped tea in her brother's rose garden. Blood only stayed silent as he tended to the flowers and Angel sat quietly as she drew a picture with crayons. "Her mind has not caught up to the fact that she is now an adult."

"Any idea how long it could take for her mind to…?" Blood began to ask.

"No but we will have our people look up information about the cake." The queen muttered. "Even we have never heard of this cake." Blood only grunted in response. "Well… it is time that we leave." Vivaldi said before standing. Blood didn't even look up as his older sister left.

"Look daddy! I drew a pretty picture!" Angel chimed, holding up the paper for Blood to see.

"It looks very nice Angel…" he grumbled, not even looking up to see it. She smiled happily none-the-less. "Come on. I have some work to be done." The man mumbled.

"Okay~"

~x~x~x~

"Elliot," Blood said as he signed his name on the paper.

"Yeah boss?" Elliot asked, curious as to why he was called into his boss's office.

"Take Angel out to get a Halloween costume." He ordered.

"What?" the rabbit eared man croaked.

"Take my daughter out to pick out a Halloween costume." The mafia boss clarified.

"W-well I'm not complaining or anything but why me?"

"So you're questioning my order?"

"No sir! I just-"

"Do you not like my daughter?" Blood questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I do. I really do. I just thought you would want to go with her for that." Elliot said, scratching the back of his head.

"I have work to be doing. I trust you to find a suitable costume for her." He sighed before opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a file to look at. Elliot only stood there gawking. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Oh, right, yes! I'm on my way out!" Blood's subordinate yelled before stumbling out the room to find the other man's daughter.

~x~x~x~

"Have you seen Angel?" Elliot asked one of the maids. He had searched the entire mansion and could not find any sign of the woman.

"Oh, I think she went out with the twins today." The faceless woman said before rushing off to do her duties.

"The twins…" Elliot grumbled angrily. Knowing them they were probably outside not doing their job. Elliot checked the gate, and of course, the twins were not there. 'sh*t' Elliot thought. 'they could have killed her and hid the body by now.' He took off in a run into the forest, hoping and praying that the twins were not dumb enough to try to kill the Outsider.

~x~x~x~

"So… this one?" Angel asked, lifting up a small and potentially fatal mushroom.

"Yes yes!" Dee yelled, taking the delicate shroom.

"That is exactly what we needed! Where did you find it?" Dum sang.

"Uh… over there. Although I'm not going back…" Angel mumbled before shivering. "There was a huge scary spider over there..."

"Don't worry little sis. We won't make you go anywhere near the spider." Dee chuckled.

"I wonder what kind of spider it was…." Dum wondered before taking off in the direction she pointed. His brother was close behind. Although they had older looking bodies, they still acted as their little kid selves, just like Angel.

"ANGEL!" Elliot yelled when he caught sight of the girl. He jumped on her in a tight hug. "Thank God you are still alive." He sighed, happily. "Where are those brats?" he growled.

"Hey! Stupid pervy chicky rabbit, what are you doing with little sis?" Dee huffed, holding an arm full of poisonous mushrooms.

"What? The rabbit is here?" Dum asked, looking up from his jar of spider.

"You little brats! Where have you been with Angel?!" the 'rabbit' roared.

"We have just been picking mushrooms. Nothing more, nothing less." Dee said, rolling his eyes.

"Well Angel is coming with me now." Elliot said, pulling her closer to himself.

"Nuh uh! We were spending time with her first!" Dum shouted.

"Boss's orders. I am to take Angel out shopping." Elliot mumbled.

"Well… if it's the boss's orders then we can't complain…" Dee sighed.

"Yeah, don't want our pay docked…" Dum muttered.

"Bye guys~" Angel chimed after Elliot took her hand to lead her away from the two and out of the forest.

**Tells me whatchu think, plz and thank you~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter~ Enjoy**

'What's taking her so long…' Elliot wondered as he sat and waited for Angel to return from the changing room so he could see how she looked in the costume she picked out herself. He didn't even get to see what it was supposed to be. The girl just picked it up and ran to the back with it. She had already tried on multiple costumes but they didn't seem quite right.

"Elliot~ what do you think?" Angel sang as she walked out of the changing rooms. Elliot's jaw instantly dropped. The woman before him was wearing a short teal dress with blue butterfly wings on her back. The dress was hitched high up on her thigh and there were no straps except ribbons that hung off her shoulders. Instead, it was held up by a ribbon that wrapped around her neck like a choker. The dress itself was bright teal with dustings of green. The green within the dress perfectly matched her eyes. Elliot was speechless. Not only did the dress show her curvy body but it also accentuated the more prominent ones. Her thighs were also perfect, or at least what Elliot could see was absolutely perfect.

The man had to look away for a moment. The many mirrors in the area had caught his eye as he saw blood running from his nose.

"Crud," he muttered under his breath before trying to wipe away the blood with his sleeve.

"So… what do you think?" the girl asked, turning. That only made the situation worse.

"Look… I-I don't think that is… that is… the right kind of…. Costume for you." Elliot said, hesitantly. He pinched his nose to hopefully keep it from bleeding.

"So… you don't like it?" Angel asked, frowning.

"I didn't say that!" he blurted out.

"Then what do you mean?" Angel's eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I-I… How about we wait to get you a costume until we are with your father, okay? Go change back into your clothes." He ordered, still trying to avoid looking at her.

~x~x~x~

"So… what now?" Angel asked as the two walked out in the snow. "I don't want to go back home yet…" she pouted. Elliot didn't really want to head back either. He needed a break and if he went back to the mansion now he would probably get hit by an avalanche of paperwork.

"How about we…" He paused looking around. A smile crept onto his face as he took her hand and darted toward a building.

"A… bar?" Angel asked as they entered the doors.

"Yep." He said, pulling her to the counter to sit. He sat down and ordered a drink. The faceless bartender quickly poured him his requested drink and he drank it down in a shot. His glass shot back to the bartender as she filled it again. Elliot nodded. "thanks." He muttered before shooting down the next one. He huffed out a sigh as he put the small glass back down. Angel sat quietly with her hands in her lap.

"Why do you drink that?" Angel finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"It… calms my nerves." Elliot slurred. It seemed he was already on the verge of getting drunk. "Why don't chu have a shot?" He asked, smiling.

"I-erm…"

"It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He smiled, leaning closer to her. "Bartender! Fill 'er up! And bring a shot fir my lil lady frien too." The bartender did as she was told and poured another glass for Elliot and a fresh one for Angel. "Come on Angel. Just try it in one gulp. Like this, shee." He then drank the liquid in one gulp and slammed the glass back onto the counter. "Yer turn." He chuckled. She hesitantly took the glass and did as she was told, drinking down the liquid with one gulp. She was instantly met with a feeling of warm fuzziness, but then the world started spinning and everything went black as she passed out on the counter.

"Angel…?" Elliot asked, shocked at her reaction. "Angel?" he gently shook her body, trying to wake her. "Sh*t!" He grumbled as he took the girl and threw her over his shoulder. He then pulled his wallet and left the money on the counter before darting out into the snow. "Ah sh*t. Sh*t sh*t sh*t!" He mumbled as he ran through the streets. He knew where he wanted to go but he didn't really want to go there.

~x~x~x~

Gray was minding his own business in the lounge of the tower. It was his break time and thusly means smoke time as he pulled the cigarette to his lips. This was what he needed after a long day of chasing Nightmare just so the man would do his job. Unfortunately, someone started pounding on the door in the middle of his relaxation time and he grumbled before going to the door. With an angry scowl on his face he opened the door to reveal the second in command of the mafia, Elliot March. But he wasn't alone. He had a… a person oh his shoulder. Gray looked at him confused.

"c-can we come in…?" The rabbit man asked, out of breath.

"Why?" the ex-assassin asked, cautiously.

"It's a long story and she should really get medical attention." Elliot pleaded. "Please, let us in for the night."

"She?" Gray asked.

"Angel." Elliot mumbled, stumbling past the man to lay the girl down on the lobby couch.

"Angel…?" Gray mumbled. "Don't put her here. We can take her to a room." He said before putting out his cigarette and taking the girl into his own arms. He quickly walked off to one of the guest rooms quickly followed by a stumbling Elliot.

**My chapters have seemed to be getting short... Whatever. Tell me what you thing XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is probably my shortest chapter because... well... I liked it how it was and couldnt add or change anything. hope you like it .**

"So let me get this straight." Nightmare sighed as he sat on the bed next to an unconscious Angel. "You told her to drink some alcohol and she passed out?"

"I thought she would be okay…" He mumbled, looking at the girl. Her cheeks were bright red and a damp towel was placed on her forehead. A light sheet was pulled up to her chin.

"She just grew up a few time turns ago!" Gray raged. "You couldn't possibly have expected her to be able to handle alcohol! Its- its-"

"Gray, please calm down." Nightmare sighed. He used his hand to brush away any hair that was in her face. "She is going to be fine. She is just going to wake up and have a hangover."

"But he-"

"I know. But just leave the man alone. He has enough on his plate."

"Thank you Nightmare." Elliot chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I am not still upset with you, March," the incubus muttered. "There is a guest room across the hall that you can use. Try not to make it a mess in the morning."

"I won't leave Angel." The man said, standing up.

"Your drunk." Julius growled from the corner of the room. He had been silent for the entire time. "She doesn't need someone as troublesome as you in her room at this time. Get out." Elliot's ear twitched in irritation but he did as he was told and left the room.

"Julius, why are you here? Don't you have work to do?" Nightmare asked, stroking the girl's cheek.

"My work is finished, unlike yours." The clockmaker mumbled, glaring at the eye patched man.

"Yes, Lord Nightmare. Perhaps you should leave and do some work." Gray said.

"But I-" Nightmare began before searching Gray's frustrated mind. His mouth abruptly closed and he got up and left without another word. Gray then went up to the sleeping girl and removed the damp towel to check her temperature.

"Maybe you should go as well." Julius mumbled.

"Why do you say that…?" Gray sighed. Angel's temperature was fine and Nightmare was right. She was going to be okay, just might be a little dizzy and nauseated when she woke up.

"You were smoking when the rabbit came in. When you smoke that means you're frustrated and the rabbit didn't do you any favors. Perhaps it would be best if you went to smoke." He said, calmly. Gray huffed out a sigh. It was true; he was quite frustrated and needed a smoke. He ran his hand through his hair before nodding.

"Take good care of her." Gray whispered before leaving

~x~x~x~

Angel groaned as she began to wake up in a dark room. She tried to sit up but was gently forced down by strong hands.

"Don't get up." A voice mumbled.

"Julius?" Angel asked, sleepily. She was only met with silence. She clutched her head and sighed. Her head was both throbbing and spinning. "Julius?" She asked once more.

"Yes?" he sighed.

"So it is you…" She smiled. She tried to remember exactly what happened but her head only throbbed more. All she could remember was that she was with Elliot. "Where… where is Elliot?"

"He is in another guest room." Julius said. "He was drunk." It was silent for a short time more before "How do you feel?"

"I feel sick." She muttered.

"I wouldn't doubt it." He sighed angrily.

"Julius… Can you…. Can you come lay in the bed with me?" Angel asked.

"I-"

"Please?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything…" He mumbled, stalking over to the other side of the bed. Angel waited quietly for the man as she felt the bed move when he got onto it. She eagerly waited for him to get situated before pulling herself against him. He was surprised at how quick she had done it. He wrapped one arm around her and gently rubbed her back while the other hand held her hand at his abdomen; his thumb drawing circles along her skin. He could tell she fell asleep quickly and even he himself was starting to nod off. He fought the feeling as long as he could before drifting into sleep, real sleep that he hadn't had since the last time Angel was there.

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Angel awoke still within Julius's arms. His breath was that of a deep sleep. She looked up at his smooth, expressionless face. He looked quite peaceful in his sleep now that the normal scowl was not on his face. Angel didn't want to ruin it and decided it would be best to let the man sleep. She somehow managed to escape his grasp and leave the bed without waking him up. She stopped at the doorway and looked back one more to make sure Julius was still fast asleep.

As Angel started to skip down the hall she suddenly remembered that Elliot was the one who had brought her here. She unfortunately did not know which room would be his so she cautiously started opening different doors in the corridor hoping she could get lucky and pick the right one. She huffed angrily when she found the first room was empty. It looked exactly like the room she was staying in; a queen sized bed, two bed side tables, and a lamp. Bland and boring. She quickly closed the door and went to the next room. This room was different. It was actually decorated with color and different things as if it belonged to someone, which Angel assumed it did. She stepped in for just a peek and found the room had a balcony and the doors to said balcony were wide open, sending a chill from the winter air into the room. Standing out on the balcony was none other than Gray Ringmarc.

"Gray?" Angel asked. He spun around to find the young woman in his room, a look of shock was on his face.

"A-Angel? Why are you here?" he wondered.

"Well… I was looking for Elliot and I found your room…" She muttered, stepping out into the cold with the older male. "What are you doing out here?"

"I…" He paused, looking at the cigarette in his hand. "I needed some time to myself."

"I have never seen you smoke before." Angel whispered, rubbing her arm to warm up.

"I try not to around other people. Especially you." He mumbled, leaning on the railing.

"Smoking is bad for you." She said blankly.

"I know." Gray answered.

"Then why do you do it?"

"It's… it's a stress reliever for me. My job is… quite stressful." He sighed, looking at the cigarette once more. Angel stayed silent, shivering in the cold. Gray was quick to notice. "Maybe you should go back inside."

"No, I'm fine." She said, smiling.

"This cold isn't good for you." He muttered before taking in one more breath of his cigarette and putting it out in the ash tray that he kept out there. "Here, I can show you to Elliot's room."

"Thank you, Gray~" Angel sang as she rushed back into the warmer building. Gray shook his head before stepping into his room, closing the doors behind him.

Elliot's guest room was only a few doors away from Gray's room. Unfortunately (or possibly fortunately), he was still fast asleep. Angel decided she would not wake him and that it would be best to spend some time with Gray and Nightmare before she had to leave with Elliot. Gray agreed that that would be a good idea considering the hangover the mafia's second in command would have when he did finally wake up.

~x~x~x~

"Breakfast~" Angel chimed as she sat at the dining room table. Gray sat angrily next to her because Nightmare insisted he do the cooking. He sighed out of boredom. "Hey, erm… Gray?"

"Hm?" he looked up at Angel as she spoke.

"Why is it snowing outside?"

"Because its winter." He answered.

"But…. The twins said it was fall." She said blankly, obviously confused.

"It's fall at the mansion but winter here at the tower." Gray explained. Angel stayed silent, not able to grasp the concept. "The amusement park is in the middle of summer and…. The castle is having spring." He sighed. "I bet the cherry blossoms are beautiful at this time…" he added, quietly.

"Waffles~" Nightmare sang as he walked into the room with 3 plates of waffles and a syrup bottle.

"Waffles?! I love waffles!" Angel yelled happily, clapping her hands. Nightmare placed each plate before the 3 and smiled. He then looked at his subordinate.

"You didn't do a very good job of explaining the situation. You only confused her more." Nightmare said, picking up his fork. "Each territory has a different season because the land is unstable." He clarified. "After the move the land is unstable and the seasons will be mixed up for a little while. But because it is winter here, we will be having Christmas soon."

"Christmas?!" Christmas was one of Angel's favorite holidays.

"What's the commotion in here?" Julius asked, dryly as he came into the room. The clockmaker was irritated after waking up alone when he fell asleep not alone. He quickly went into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Julius~" Angel chimed.

"I was just explaining to Angel how the seasons work here in Wonderland." Nightmare answered, grinning. Julius only grunted in response. "Now eat your waffles before they get cold, Angel."

"Okay!" She shouted, picking up her fork and started devouring the sweet treat.

"I'm glad you like my waffles." Nightmare chuckled after reading her mind. Then Elliot walked in the room without a shirt, clutching his head.

"ELLIOT!" Angel yelled. The man cringed.

"N-not so loud Angel." He whined softly. The rabbit man went into the kitchen to fetch himself a cup of coffee to hopefully help with his aching head. The room was full of silence as Angel finished her waffles.

"E-Elliot….. can I go outside and play in the snow?" She asked as quietly as she could.

"I… I don't know." He said, reluctant.

"You probably shouldn't return to the mansion in this state, March." Nightmare pointed out. "While you recover Angel can go outside and play in the snow." The incubus glanced at his subordinate. "And I will go outside with her."

"Lord Nightmare. You can't be serious. You would get sick from the cold outside, not to mention you still have plenty of work to do."

"OUTSIDE IT IS!" Nightmare yelled, taking Angel's hand and pulling her out the door. Elliot flinched again, holding his head. Gray sighed angrily before getting up to follow the two to make sure they wouldn't get frostbite and Julius only grumbled before taking his coffee and leaving to go to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Am I late?! Sh-eep... Sorry about that. So sorry. Just been stuck. Definately not busy. If anything all I have been doing is sitting and staring at the last sentences of my six (yes 6) fanfictions that I am currently writing and I am stuck on all of them. My end authors note will be me asking you (my audience) for help on only this one fanfiction but if you would like to try to help me with my others then PM me. Any and all help will be much appreciated.**

"So… now that I am free of work what do you want to… UMPH!" Nightmare began to ask. Although before he could finish he was interrupted by a snowball that hit him in the face. Angel giggled as she ran away, farther into the winter wonderland. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Snowball fight," Angel giggled.

"I don't want to have a snowball fight," he whined.

"I will play!" A voice called out. It was Boris, the cat.

"You will?!" Angel asked happily.

"Yeah but… how about we make it more interesting? How about if I win, I get to have a date with you." The cat said, flicking his tail. A large grin was plastered on his face.

"What do I get if I win?" The girl questioned. Boris only shrugged.

"I dunno. What do you want?"

"You can't be serious, Angel." Nightmare said, a grim look on his face. "You don't even know what a date is."

"You do want to play, right kiddo?" Boris cooed. "Tell me what you would want if you win."

"I… I want…. I want Boris to buy me a cute stuffed animal toy." She ordered, crossing her arms. Boris smiled wickedly. Nightmare frowned.

"I'm playing on Angel's team." Nightmare spoke up.

"You aren't playing, Mr. Gottschalk." Boris said, snidely. "You didn't want to play in the first place so I'm playing with Angel."

"If Nightmare wants to play then I think we should let him play." Angel shot back.

"But then it wouldn't be fair at all." The cat mumbled. "There would be two of you and only one of me." He frowned, lowering his ears.

"Y-you're right!" Angel yelled. "I'm sorry Nightmare but you can't play this time. Maybe later?"

"But you don't even know what a date is." Nightmare whined.

"A date is fun. Even if you lose you still win." Boris chuckled. "Now let's play." He chuckled before dipping down to pick up some snow.

~x~x~x~

"I will pick you up at the mansion the next time I visit." Boris said before waving good-bye.

"I-I c-c-cant b-believe I l-lost!" Angel said, shivering.

"ACHOO!" Nightmare sneezed. "Can we at least get inside w-where it's warm?"

"WARMTH!" Angel shouted, running toward the tower.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Nightmare yelled, running after her.

~x~x~x~

"I told you you shouldn't have gone outside." Gray said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Sh-sh-shut up." Nightmare growled, pulling a blanket around himself and sitting in front of the fire. Angel and Nightmare had already changed into something not cold and wet and found the fire quite welcoming.

"I guess I will make some hot chocolate then." The incubus's assistant sighed before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Nightmare, why is it so cold?!" Angel asked, frowning. She threw her arms around the man and pulled herself closer to him. A slight blush dusted his cheeks.

"Probably because we just came in from outside and it's snowing outside." He said blankly, looking away so she couldn't see his blush.

"Nightmare is warm…." She sighed, nuzzling his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"YOUR NOSE IS COLD!" he yelled out.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said, frowning.

"No. It's okay." He whispered, brushing his fingers along her cheek. "But… maybe I can help you warm up." He leaned closer to her. She felt heat rising in her cheeks but had no idea why. "It's not magic." He chuckled, reading her confused thoughts. His breath was warm on her skin as he was only inches from her. Their noses almost touching. "Could you go on a date with me?" he asked quietly.

"Weren't you the one that didn't want me to go on a date in the first place?" she shot back.

"I don't trust that cat." The incubus said blankly. "I would rather you go on a date with me than him."

"Fine." She mumbled, pulling away. "But you gotta do something for me."

"Anything." Nightmare whispered, smiling.

"You gotta do your work." Nightmare's smile fell into a frown.

"Anything but that." He protested.

"But that is what I want." Angel said, crossing her arms.

"But why?" he whined, shirking back under his blanket as if it were a cloak that could hide him.

"I'm worried about Gray…" She whispered. "Smoking is not good for him." Nightmare sighed weighing the pros and cons. Con, he would have to work. Pro, Angel will go on a date with him. Con…. Work…. Pro, Gray wouldn't be so frustrated all the time. Con… Pro, his subordinates would look at him as more of a boss. But those cons…

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine." He muttered. "I will work harder for you." He pulled the blanket closer to his body.

"Thank you Nightmare." She giggled, hugging him.

"Ahem." Gray cleared his throat. "Anybody want hot chocolate?"

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Angel yelled, jumping up to get her steaming hot cup of cocoa. Nightmare reluctantly stood and took his cup before leaving the room.

"Where are you going, Lord Nightmare?" Gray asked, confused.

"I have work to do." The incubus sighed before disappearing out of sight. Gray could only stand speechless and confused.

"Wah!" Angel cried, fanning at her mouth. "It's hot…" Gray looked at her, blinked, then chuckled. Only Angel could have this effect on his boss. Now if only she could get him to take his medicine…

~x~x~x~

"Time to go Angel." A fully recovered Elliot said, pulling at the girl to leave the tower. "Your father will probably not be too happy with how long we have been gone."

"Aww… but….." Angel started to say.

"No buts. If I go back without you, I'm sure your father will kill me." The rabbit eared man grumbled.

"Okay…." She sighed, saddened. "Bye Gray. Tell Nightmare that I will be back as soon as I can."

"Right." Gray chuckled. "See you soon then."

"Let's go Angel." Elliot groaned.

"But I gotta say good-bye to Julius!" She yelled before running out of the room to find Julius's office.

"Julius! I'm leaving." Angel said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Julius asked, not looking up from his work.

"I came to get my good-bye hug," She giggled before going around his desk and hugging him. "Bye Julius!" She said before running out of the room, leaving Julius to work on his clocks alone once more.

**Sooooo... dates, yes? Angel is going to start dating, how cute~ right? RIGHT?! Well how should I know? I wan you guys to tell me what kind of dates you want her to go on. SO DATE IDEAS! if you please. Date ideas for ANYBODY. Please? Like maybe Nightmare because I havent thougth of one for him and I kinda just set one up for them... uhh... or just ideas. Dont have to be dates, ideas work just fine. Just help me out here. Need those creativity juices flowing! 6 stories... Jeeze...**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short, late, and not that good of a chapter chapter. Sorry I am late but I am currently drawing a blank and am begging for help. If not then expect my chapters to all be coming later (or not at all). anyway Enjoy.**

"May I ask why you were so late, Elliot?" Blood asked, scowling at his subordinate.

"Well I-I-" Elliot began to say, scratching the back of his head.

"It was my fault daddy." Angel frowned. "We… we went shopping for a costume in the Clover tower territory and I couldn't choose and it got dark and I begged Elliot if we could stay at the Clover tower and he was reluctant to stay there and it's all my fault. Please don't get mad at him." She lied. Elliot was completely speechless. Angel was talking the fall for him? Blood pursed his lips as he was deep in thought.

"Is this true Elliot?" Blood asked, looking at him.

"Well I-I ah…. I…" He glanced at Angel. "Yes. I-I was reluctant and really didn't want to but Angel can be quite persuasive with her cute face." He said. It was true, at least partially true. He is unable to say no to Angel. Blood looked between the two.

"Angel, could you please leave. I wish to speak with my subordinate alone." Her father said.

"But daddy, I-"

"Just go, Angel." He ordered. She sighed before turning on her heel and leaving, looking back once more at Elliot.

~x~x~x~

"Come on little sis. Play with us." The twins begged Angel.

"Mommy warned me about playing with you two." She said, crossing her arms.

"We could… we could go kill someone." Dee offered.

"Or we could sharpen our knives." Dum suggested.

"No. Those aren't even fun." Angel whined.

"Maybe…. Make some Jack-o-lanterns?" The eyed blue boy (Dee) asked..

"Jack-o-lanterns…?" she repeated, quite interested. Halloween was coming up. Decorations were needed and Jack-o-lanterns were always a must for anything Halloween. "That sounds… fun."

"Of course it does." The red eyed boy (Dum) chuckled. "It's always fun!"

"Come on!" Dee chimed taking Angel's hand and dragging her off.

~x~x~x~

"Now take the knife and cut into it." Dee chuckled, stabbing his knife into the orange flesh of the pumpkin and cutting a circle along the top to allow access to the inside. Angel glared at the knife in her hand.

"You do it. I don't wanna." She said, thrusting the knife at Dee.

"Why don't you want to?" He asked, gently taking the deadly weapon away from her. The way she was holding it made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why not? It's fun!" Dum sang, plunging his knife into his poor little pumpkin.

"I-I just don't wanna." She sighed. Dee rolled his eyes and cut the top off the pumpkin and pushed it toward her.

"Now. Reach in and scoop up all the insides." Dum laughed, ripping out the mushy orange goop. Angel gulped before reaching in and touching the mess of seeds and mush. Her stomach instantly objected and she pulled her hand out as quick as humanly possible.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" She cried, wiping her hand on her dress. It was like a chunky yet slimy soup within a bowl.

"What now?" Dee asked. He himself was enjoying ripping out the insides of the pumpkin.

"It's gross." Angel whined.

"Gross?" both the boys echoed.

"yes. Gross. But I guess since you are boys you wouldn't know what gross means." She huffed.

"Of course we know what gross means. The stupid hare's cake is gross." Dum shot back. His hands covered in the pumpkin goop.

"It's gross!" she cried out again. She got up and began to run away. She was stopped by running into someone, someone big. "Elliot?"

"Oh, there you are Angel." He said, noticing the girl. He seemed extremely pale.

"Stupid nooby rabbit!" One of the twins shouted.

"We were spending time with her first!" the other finished.

"Elliot, is something wrong?" Angel asked, looking at him. A slight blush seemed to be the only color on his face.

"N-nope, nothing is wrong." He stuttered, looking away.

"What did my daddy have to say?" she questioned.

"Nothing of importance." The rabbit man blurted out. Of course he was lying but Angel didn't really care. It was probably about work or something boring like that. "I-I should probably get going n-now." He muttered; his face bright red like a tomato now.

"Jeeze. What was his problem?" Boris asked from behind Angel.

"Boris!" She yelled out, spinning around to the man.

"Angel!" he repeated back with enthusiasm. "Ready to go?"

"Go?" one of the twins asked.

"Go where?"

"Ah. I'm taking Angel away from the mansion for a little while. Ya know, spend some time with her."

"But we were spending time with her!" the terrible two yelled out.

"I don't want to play with you guys." Angel said, looking at her hands. "You're both gross."

"Aww, we are sorry little sis." Dee whined.

"we can do something else like going out and killing some faceless." Dee suggested.

"No! I wanna go with Boris. I made a promise to him and that is a promise I will keep." She huffed, crossing her arms in anger. Boris smiled before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, carrying her away.

"Later you two!" the cat man called out, disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for Boris's date! I had this typed up weeks ago... I just got stuck with everything that was inbetween ^^;**

**Enjoy~**

Night had fallen over Wonderland and Angel was quietly walking with Boris on their 'date'.

"The park is very pretty at night." Angel smiled, looking at the lit up rides within the park.

"Yeah." Boris sighed. He found himself walking her through the games district, remembering what she wanted him to do if he would have lost. He looked at the mountains of stuffed animals that he could win for her. As they passed by each game it seemed Angel wasn't even looking at the cute stuffed animals that line the walls. She hugged Boris's arm and smiled slightly.

"I had fun today, Boris." She said, nuzzling his arm.

"But our date is not over yet." He chuckled, side glancing at the girl that was clinging to his arm. Her large, green eyes looked up at him for a moment before it appeared something had caught her gaze. She froze in place.

"Huh?" Boris asked, looking at the place where she was looking. A toothy grin spread across his face when he saw the mountain of toys. His head quickly snapped back to the girl who had not moved. "Do you see something you want?"

"Yeah!" She yelled, releasing him and running of to look at a small, simple stuffed bear. "Boris, I want it."

"Okay, okay. I will get it for you." He chuckled, eyeing the game that he would have to play to win the bear.

"Hello Boris," said the perky faceless woman that was hosting the game. "How can I help you and your friend here?"

"I need to win that bear." Boris said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, so it's the ladder game you want to play?" The woman asked as she took the money that Boris was handing her.

"It wouldn't matter what game I would have to play. I said I would win it for Angel and that is what I am going to do." He declared, stepping up to the wobbly ladder. Fortunately, this was one of the games he was best at. His feline attributes gave him better balance so winning would be a snap. And it was because Boris easily made it to the top.

"Well done, Boris. You can choose any of the prizes provided for this game." The woman laughed. The cat man only strode over to the small bear and picked it up. "You only want that one? But you made it to the top. Why not get one of these bigger ones?"

"I don't need a bigger one. Bigger is not always better." Boris said, passing the small bear to Angel who quickly scooped it up in her arms and hugged it happily. "Thanks for the game though~" and with that Boris and Angel were walking past the games once more.

"Thank you Boris." She giggled, hugging the bear.

"No problem." He chuckled. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Well…" She trailed of, looking at the Ferris wheel. The large wheel structure was lit up brightly with many different colored lights.

"The Ferris wheel? It would be a great way to finish our date," he said, smiling.

~x~x~x~

"We are so high up~" Angel chimed, looking out at the amusement park.

"We aren't even to the top yet," Boris laughed, glancing out.

"I never knew it was so big…"

"What? The park? Yeah. It's pretty big. The old man likes to add new rides all the time." He paused. "I remember one time Alice and me got to try out one of his new rides he had been building…" He frowned at the memory. "Didn't really turn out that well."

"What ride was it?" Angel asked, turning to him.

"Oh… The Jet Coaster Coffee Cup." Boris chuckled. "It's not really a big hit with the crowds."

"Are we to the top yet?!" Angel shouted, looking out through the bars once more.

"Almost." Boris smiled. Suddenly the wheel stopped, making the cabin shake.

"W-what was that?!" she asked, frightened.

"Oh, probably letting some people off." He reassured her, although the stopping of the gears was much to sudden for it to have been that. He assumed the ride had broken down once again. After several moments of silence, Angel looked at Boris.

"Boris, it hasn't moved. I'm scared…" She whispered.

"It's going to be okay." Boris cooed, hoping to calm her. He stood up, making the cabin shake again. Angel nearly screamed as she jumped up and hugged Boris.

"Make it stop shaking!" She cried.

"Okay. Just give me a second to do something really quick." He said, reaching out between the bars to unlock the cabin door. He pulled her body closer to his. "Are you ready?"

"W-what are you planning to do?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry about it…" he muttered before leaning forward and planting his lips on hers. His arms locked around her body as he pushed the cabin door open and fell backwards out, pulling her with him.

**But... um... still needing ideas if you could? if not then the next chapters will not be on time so... just a warning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dearest readers. I am afraid my brain isn't working that well for this story as I am writing a new one. This will be the last update THIS YEAR. I HOPE that during my break with no classes and such that I will write several chapters and get back on the ball so nobody has to wait more than 3 days for the next chapters. I am sorry for the inconviniences and such but my mind cant think of Angel the now. In the mean time... I will post a new story (eventually) and you are welcome to read that. Thank you for your patience and I hope that come January 1 2013 I will have the next chapter up.**

The door to Boris's room swung open as the two fell into the room, their lips locked. A mix of emotions filled Angel as the two hit the ground, the girl on top. She quickly pulled away and backed off, staring at Boris as if he did a crime. He looked at her confused.

"Cooties…" She mumbled under her breath, touching her lips. Boris instantly remembered how she still believed in cooties and felt like a complete idiot. "Cooties!" she cried out again.

"A-Angel, there is no such thing as cooties." Boris said, trying to comfort her.

"You're lying to me! Mommy said that boys have cooties and mommy wouldn't lie!" She cried out, getting up to storm out of his room. "I hate you Boris! You're so mean!"

"Wait!" Boris yelled, grabbing her arm so she couldn't leave. He thought for a few seconds before getting an idea. "You know, a date requires a kiss. Cooties or no cooties."

"What?!" Angel asked.

"Yeah. So I just had to kiss you." Boris said, lying through his teeth. Although, Angel would never know that.

"You tricked me!" Angel cried. Tears began to pool up in her eyes.

"Crud…" the cat man mumbled before hugging her. "It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Get away from me!" She cried, pushing him away and darting out of his room.

"Well… that ended badly but… I guess it could have gone worse." He mumbled, picking up the stuffed bear that she left behind.

**A.N. For those of you who have only read the manga of Hearts and haven't looked up things for the games, Boris has the power to open a door to anywhere he goes. It's quite funny because in Joker when he comes to save Alice from the Jokers he opens the door onto Black's head and- well. You don't need to know the details. Just know that Boris can open any door to any place. Yay~ because then Angel is not dead!**

~x~x~x~

Running through the park while crying is a bad idea, especially when you have a mind of an 8 year old and can't remember where anything is. Faceless people were on either side of Angel as she ran through the crowds with tears in her eyes. She didn't recognize anybody. Her pace slowed and she grew more scared than upset. She was now completely and utterly lost. The Ferris wheel towered high above her. It still seemed to not be working. Several people were gathered at the bottom of the large machine, fixing it.

"I think that should do it!" A man yelled as he slid out of a cavity under the ride. He handed one of the other workers his wrench before coming completely out. His white, tank top undershirt was stained with oil and grease. He pushed the oval glasses up farther on his face before sighing. "Try it now!" he called out to the operator. The faceless man who was operating the machine pushed the button and the wheel began to turn. He gave a thumbs up.

"Great job, boss! You fixed it once again."

"It wasn't that hard." Gowland chuckled. "I had seen it in worse shape. Last time it took several hours to get it working." He used a handkerchief to wipe off any oil off of his hands.

"Gowland!" Angel shouted before tackling him in a hug from behind. She slightly sobbed into his back.

"What the-…? Angel?" He asked.

"G-Gowland! I was s-so scared," She cried.

"How about you let me go so we can talk about it?" Gowland suggested. Her grip slightly tightened, not wanting to let him go. "I won't go nowhere, I swear." After a few moments the girl let go letting the older gentleman turn to look at her. "Aw, sweet pea. Why are you cryin?"

"B-B-Boris was m-mean to m-m-me." The blond sniffled. Gowland wanted to hug her but forced himself not to. He was covered in the grease from the gears.

"I'm sorry darlin'. Is there anything I can do?"

"H-he gave me cooties…"

"Cooties?" the amusement park owner asked. "Here let me check something…" he then gently placed the inside of his wrist against her forehead. After a few moments he pulled it away. "Nope. You're healthy. But next time maybe you should stay away from that cat. Now… What are you doin here in the middle of the night? Won't your father be worried?"

"Um…. Y-yes…" she quietly admitted. Gowland laughed loudly.

"Well then. You can stay the night here. And you can blame me for staying out so late." He said, winking. Angel smiled slightly as she let Gowland lead her away.

~x~x~x~

"This will be your room." Gowland pushed open a door to reveal a colorful room. It was like any other guest bedroom except for the bright, nearly blinding colors. "If you need me, my room is down the hall on the right." He stated, pointing down the hallway. He looked down at himself. "Now… if you don't mind, I really need a shower." He chuckled nervously before turning on his heel and heading off to his own room.

"T-thank you Gowland!" Angel called out before he disappeared into his chambers.

"Not a problem, sweetie." He smiled before entering the room, out of Angel's sights. She walked back to the large bed, sky blue in color. She sat down on the comfy bed, unsure of herself. She does not like to sleep alone, but would Gowland be angry if she wanted to sleep with him? No, Gowland was a nice man, right? He was letting her stay there for the night, why bother him? But it's scary…

~x~x~x~

After a long, hard, and unfortunately sweaty day out in the summer sun, Gowland was glad to get a shower. He hummed to himself as he braided his hair once more. He wore his pajama bottoms with no top since lately it has been hot at night too. Once he finished redoing his hair he only wanted to go to bed. He was absolutely exhausted. Unfortunately when he left the bathroom to his room he found his bed was not vacant.

"Angel?" He asked, looking at the girl.

"Gowland, can I sleep with you?" She asked, hesitantly. She hugged her pillow closer to her body. "I don't like sleeping alone…"

"I… I don't know if that's a good idea." He muttered, looking away. She was so cute when she was sad.

"P-please?" She asked, looking up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. There was no possible way anybody could ever say no.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you read my next chapters next year. (if you dont understand please read the top note)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooooo late with this! Sorry for the long wait everybody! I seriously could not for the life of me come up with anything over my winter break. Its weird actually because up until last night I had nothing. Then last night I go to school and BAM! IDEAS! Although this chapter is short and rushed that is mainly because I wanted to get around the part where I was stuck. Get over that hump. So here we go. Extremely short but... Enjoy.**

Something was off, or at least that is what Gowland thought. He had woken up because he had gotten a little bit too warm but why? Sure, it was the summer at the park but he never felt this hot in the night. He didn't think he could sleep anymore. He was still half asleep when he was trying to figure out why it was so hot. He then suddenly remembered. Angel was sleeping in his bed. His eyes quickly opened as he looked down into the darkness and sure enough the girl was there, curled up against him.

Although being like that made him feel quite happy and complete at the same time, to have the outsider by his side, he knew for certain that he could not possibly get back to sleep. He reluctantly pulled himself out of her grip and made sure he did not wake her. He then put his glasses back on his face before going to his desk in the room. Sighing heavily, he turned on the lamp on the desk and sat down, telling himself to do that paperwork that needed to be done eventually.

~x~x~x~

Angel woke up feeling something was off. She had fallen asleep with Gowland, right? But the bed was vacant except for herself. She blinked several times and glanced around the room.

"Gowland?" She asked into the room.

"Oh, Angel. You're awake?" He asked, looking at her.

"I-I just woke up," the girl muttered, looking at his face. He looked tired. "Gowland, how long have you been awake?"

"Oh, er…" he paused to think. "Couple hours now. Why?"

"You look tired," Angel mumbled. Perhaps it would be better if she left.

"No, I'm fine. Just needed to get these papers done." The man slightly chuckled before turning back to the papers. He yawned, although he did not realize it.

"Should I go?"

"If you want." He grunted. She frowned before sliding out of the large bed. She headed toward the door and stopped.

"Thank you for putting up with me… I'm sorry I just had to sleep with you, Gowland. I really just need to grow up." She muttered before leaving his room.

~x~x~x~

"Where have you been?" Blood asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"I went to the amusement park with Boris." Angel answered, shrugging.

"And you didn't ask for permission to go?"

"Well I didn't think I needed permission. I'm not a kid anymore." She pointed out.

"Well as long as you live in my house you live under my rules," the mafia boss said. "I do not want you leaving the mansion."

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to have to worry about you." He sighed heavily. "Now go play. Daddy has work to do before Halloween." He muttered before waving her off.

**Please review. Pweeze?**

**P.S. Extremely sorry for being soooooo late.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to another chapter of Angel's adventure. Please enjoy~**

The rebellious side of Angel seemed to be taking over her innocence. Although her father has demanded her to stay home, and yet some part of her just wanted to get out. She could tell something was up with the secrets and everything. Elliot seemed to always be near…

"I'm bored." The girl moaned for the 2 millionth time. Actually it was the twentieth but who was really counting?

"You have said that a bazillion times already." Elliot mumbled. Obviously Elliot was not counting.

"I want to go to the castle and see Vivaldi." She ordered, puffing out her cheeks in anger.

"You are not allowed to leave the hatter territory," he sighed… again.

"But Ellie, the mansion is sooo boring." She groaned, laying back in her bed. She pulled her pillow to her chest and dug her face into it, mumbling into it, "there is nothing to do." Although, it didn't sound like that, Elliot, with his handy and sensitive ears, was able to pick up what she had said.

"You could, I don't know, play chess?" He suggested. He was met with a death glare that made shivers run down his spine. "Or, erm… you could read a book?"

"I don't wanna read a book! I wanna go see my friends! I wanna go to the clock tower!" she burst out, tossing the pillow across the room.

"Or you could clean your room like your father suggested…" He murmured, looking around the messy room with pillows and toys thrown about.

"I don't wanna," She moaned, letting out a soft sob. "Why can't daddy just let me go out and play?" Elliot opened his mouth to answer but abruptly shut it. A slight blush played on his cheeks.

"Ellie, is something wrong?" Angel asked, looking at his face. "Are you sick?"

"Hmm? Oh, sick? No. I am just… remembering something…" how… suspicious. Perhaps later she should play detective with the twins.

"Elliot." Blood said, entering the messy room.

"B-boss!" Elliot shouted, quickly jumping up at the other man's presence. "I- Erm… Angel refuses to clean her room!"

"You snitch!" the girl gasped, tossing the closest thing she could grab at the rabbit eared man. Luckily it was only a stuffed animal. It lightly hit the man and bounced off.

"I guess this means she won't get to go to the amusement park." Blood shrugged. "If she can't even clean her room then why should I let her come to the negotiations?"

"No! DADDY! Please let me go!" she begged, jumping out of the bed. "Please oh please. I will clean my room after the park."

"You won't ever learn if I just give you your reward BEFORE you do the work. Life does not work that way." The hatter said. He glanced at his subordinate and signaled or him to follow before leaving the room. Elliot gave one last glance at Angel.

"Sorry kid." He uttered before stepping out after his boss. This left Angel completely alone. Perhaps she could leave the mansion then.

"Make sure she doesn't leave this room before it is clean." Blood's muffled voice said as it traveled through the door. She sighed angrily before jumping back on her bed.

"She seems to have made it to those troublesome teenage years…" Elliot mumbled outside the door.

"For now, maybe. I think it is too unstable. She can still act like a child. It is not quite time yet."

"You… you're right. I guess I-… I don't know. I just don't know about this…" was the last thing Angel could hear before their voices trailed away down the hall. What was that about? Was she really changing? Is she not the loveable little angel anymore? Was she troublesome? After a few moments, which actually felt like many minutes to Angel, she glanced around the somewhat messy room. It actually wasn't that messy. She assumed she could clean it all up in 5 minutes, easy. But Elliot and her father were already long gone. Going to the park was now impossible. She glanced at the window before getting an idea. She jumped up and ran to the window and opened it, frowning at how her room was on the second story. She let out an angry sigh and noticed the trellis that came up to her window. A wide smile spread across her face but quickly disappeared as she pushed away from her window. Was she really going to risk her life to leave the mansion? This wasn't like her, was it? Was she really becoming troublesome? Would everybody stop loving her because she is troublesome?

In the end, her urge to leave was far greater than her common sense. She climbed out her window and down the trellis with ease. Once outside, she felt a weight was lifted from her. She smiled happily before finding her way out of the hatter's territory and into the snow. Although cold, it was refreshing to her even though it had only been a couple time changes since the last time she was there. She was then suddenly reminded of her promise to Nightmare. She shrugged. Perhaps a date with Nightmare would be fun, just as her date with Boris was.

**Thanks for reading... please review your thoughts~**


End file.
